


New Dog

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bath, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Bubbles - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Dogs, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Social Media, Swearing, Texting, This one is all fluff guys, Washing Pet, all fluff, chat fic, chatroom, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Spider-Man: SHE'S RUNNING AFTER A SQUIRREL NO-IronPopTartMan: I WARNED YOU KID-Spider-Man: AAAAAAAAAAAA





	New Dog

**IronPopTartMan** : kid, go take the dog out for a walk and then we can leave to get her some food and toys and whatever else a dog needs-

 **Spider-Man** : i was thinking we could walk? i know you don't really like walking, but you could use the exercise, and so could Tess!

 **IronPopTartMan** : nice try kid but no, it would forever to get there and come back-

 **Spider-Man** : it was worth a shot

 **FalconsAreCool** : Are we gonna ignore the fact that the kid just called Tony unfit and got away with it? 

 **CoolScienceBro** : You learn to not question it to much

 **FalconsAreCool** : okay but still-

**Spider-Man** : um, Mr.Stark? do we have like, grocery bags or something i could bring on the walk? i don't really need a leash since she's already pretty well trained but i need something to pick up to poop

 **IronPopTartMan** : kid, are you sure you want to walk the dog outside? i mean, you say she's well trained but how can you be so sure?

 **Spider-Man** : she's able to stop and sit and lay down and heel, so i think we're good- 

 **IronPopTartMan** : if you say so

 **IronPopTartMan** : also, i don't think we have any?

 **CaptainRighteous** : I have some kid, come on mine and Bucky's floor, I just went shopping a minute ago and I have 4 grocery bags-

 **Spider-Man** : doesn't Mr.Stark provide you guys with food and all?

 **IronPopTartMan** : i'm supposed to, but these people are so stubborn it's unbelievable, i do provide when the media is more crazy than usual though

 **Spider-Man:**  your just as stubborn mr.stark, if not more so-

 **Spider-Man** : anyways, i'm coming mr.captain!

 **Mr.Jesus** : Mr.Captain?

 **IronPopTartMan** : don't question it-

 **Mr.Jesus** : okay-

~~~~**Spider-Man** : SHE'S RUNNING AFTER A SQUIRREL NO-

 **IronPopTartMan** : I WARNED YOU KID-

 **Spider-Man** : AAAAAAAAAAAA

**Spider-Man** : omg she slowed down and trotted back towards me ouhakjajlnajnlq

 **Spider-Man** : thank the lord-

 **Mr.Jesus** : your welcome kid

****

**~~~~Spider-Man** : mr.stark! we're back and ready to go to the pet shop!

 **IronPopTartMan** : i'll be right there kid

**IronPopTartMan** : wait kid nononono, you are NOT bringing the dog in my car

 **Spider-Man** : but mr.sttarrrkkk

 **IronPopTartMan** : no but's kid- it will get fur everywhere and smell- did you even wash the dog yesterday?!

 **Spider-Man** : no- 

 **IronPopTartMan** : unbelievable

 **Spider-Man** : fine, i'll bring her to Mr.Jesus's and Mr.Captain's room-  if that's okay?

 **CaptainRighteous** : Yeah! It's fine kid, just bring her over!

 **IronPopTartMan** : you do that, i'll wait in the car.

 **IronPopTartMan** : poor Happy and me, having to wait on you, i'll have grey hairs by the time you get back

 **Spider-Man** : your already have grey hairs mr.stark, won't change much if you wait a little bit longer

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : OOOOOOOOOOO HE GOT YOU GOOD

 **IronPopTartMan** : how dare you betray me like this kid- 

 **Spider-Man** : that's what you get for eating the last blue berry muffin

 **IronPopTartMan** : i have no words for you

**CaotainRighteous** : The dog is just waiting at the door whining and crying-

 **Spider-Man** : nooooo, my bb

 **Mr.Jesus** : she's fine

 **CaptainRighteous** : He just sat next to the dog and let her sniff his hand started petting her- I love my boyfriend so much-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : we know you do, you just say it about 1000x a day-

 **CaptainRighteous** : I'm not that bad-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : you should see the looks you guys give each other- makes me want to vomit by how sweet it is-

 **CaptainRighteous** : I stand by what I said-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : stubborn as ever-

**Spider-Man** : we have arrived at the pet store!

 **IronPopTartMan** : perfect, can we leave now

 **Spider-Man** : we need to buy this stuff mr.stark!

 **IronPopTartMan** : yeah yeah, i know- let's make this quick though

**Spider-Man** : OMG THEY HAVE A SPIDER-MAN THEMED DOGGY OUTFIT MR STARK COME HERE OMGOMGOMG

 **IronPopTartMan** : kid, have you never seen some of your own merch? i literally bought you a shirt with spider-man on it

 **Spider-Man** : i thought you had it custom made?

 **IronPopTartMan** : i literally bought it online what are you talking about?

 **Spider-Man** : THEY SELL SPIDER-MAN MERCH?! 

 **IronPopTartMan** : that's what i just said!

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : this further proves my point of this kid being precious-

 **FalconsAreCool** : I mean, I still freak out when I see merch for myself as well, I just internalize it

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : *internal screaming*

 **FalconsAreCool** : That is... really accurate

 **SheBeCool** : oh my god i can't believe you guys sometimes-

**Spider-Man** : um, hard food or soft foods? idk?

 **SheBeSneaky** : I think hard foods would be better

 **Spider-Man** : thank you Ms.Romanov! =D

**Spider-Man** : you know this reminds me of a crime i committed once-

 **MischievousSnek** : you? committing a crime? i must hear about this

 **Spider-Man** : so when i was a kid, i was like, 4 when this happened and i still remember it because it was so traumatizing. 

 **Spider-Man** : me and my mom were in a pet shop and my mom was getting some food for our cat and i was looking at this book that was like, about how to train your dog when your pregnant or something of the sort- so my mom payed for the food and i accidentally brought the book with me. when we were half way back home i realized i had accidentally taken it with me and showed it to my mom. we ended up having to turn around to give it back- i don't remember anything after that

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i would barely consider that a crime-

 **FalconsAreCool** : yeah kid, but you know what is a crime? being a vigilante-

 **Spider-Man** : it's for the greater good!

 **CoolScienceBro** : We know Peter, we've all broken a multitude of laws, so don't worry about it-

 **Spider-Man** : ... true

~~~~**Spider-Man:** mr.stark, what color of leash should we get?

 **IronPopTartMan** : red

 **Spider-Man** : wouldn't that be a bit egotistical on both our parts?

 **IronPopTartMan** : maybe, but since when do i care?

 **Spider-Man** : point taken- 

**Spider-Man** : okay so should we got some beef hard foods since she seemed to really like beef when i gave her some? i hope she likes it- 

 **CaptainRighteous** : I'm sure she will kid- She doesn't seem to be picky

 **Spider-Man** : i know but i worry ^^;

 **Mr.Jesus** : i know the feeling kid

 **CaptainRighteous** : Did you just... compare to a dog?

 **Mr.Jesus** : your basically a golden retriever, or a german shepherd? i could never pick between the two- all i know is that in all your past lives you were a dog-

 **CaptainRighteous** : Babe this isn't how people normally compliment others

 **Mr.Jesus** : well it's how I compliment others, so fuck you-

 **CaptainRighteous** : Later

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : THERE IS A MINOR IN THIS CHAT

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : TO MANY DETAILS-

**Spider-Man** : we're coming back!

 **MischievousSnek** : okay, see you here

 **PopTartLover** : Don't go in the Captains bedroom

 **Spider-Man** : noted- thanks

 **PopTartLover** : Welcome Child of Spiders

 **Spider-Man** : i revoke my thanks- just because i'm a kid doesn't mean my super-hero name changes!

 **PopTartLover** : You are but a child- So you are the Child of Spiders

 **SheBeSneaky** : don't worry Peter, iv'e still accepted you, us spiders must stick together

 **Spider-Man** :  thank you! =D

 **FalconsAreCool** : Wait, don't female spiders eat male spiders?

 **IronPopTartMan** : we are not going there- nope, don't go there, we are NOT discussing this

 **Spider-Man** : i second that-

 **FalconsAreCool** : Fair enough-

**Spider-Man** : WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL BABY- 

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : you've only had her for a day and your already so attached

 **Spider-Man** : humans will pack bond with anything

 **Spider-Man** : including cleaning robots, or a more adorable name, Roomba's 

 **Spider-Man** : now that i think about it-

 **Spider-Man** : mr.stark can we get a roomba, please?

 **IronPopTartMan** : we can make one- they definitely need less maintenance than  

 **Spider-Man** : okay! thank you mr.stark! =D

**FalconsAreCool** : i just saw Spider-Man walk down the hallway holding two bags of dog food in one arm and like, 3 bags of stuff in the other-

 **FalconsAreCool** : how strong is that kid, i mean, he wasn't even breaking a sweat or struggling-

 **CoolScienceBro** : That's actually a good question- I should mention it to him, know his limits and all-

 **FalconsAreCool** : you do that-

**IronPopTartMan** : okay so now that the dog is fed, go clean her peter, and don't make a mess!

 **Spider-Man** : yes! and no promises mr.stark! 

 **IronPopTartMan** : the nerve you have my god-

 **CaptainRighteous** : Like father like son

 **CaptainRighteous** : Anyways, kid, do you want some help? 

 **Spider-Man** : yes please? 

 **CaptainRighteous** : Coming-

 **Spider-Man** : thank you!

~~~~**Spider-Man:** SOMEONE STOP HER SHE'S RUNNING OUT AAAAAA

 **FalconsAreCool** : Iv'e got her kid- I'm bringing her over so be ready to CLOSE THE DOOR this time

 **Spider-Man** : yeah, sorry ^^;

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : bubbles... bubbles  _everywhere_

 **IronPopTartMan** : kid, i can't believe you sometimes, the first thing you do when cleaning a pet is  _close the door_

 **IronPopTartMan** : also omg all my floors are wet and there is a literal LINE OF BUBBLES ALONG THE FLOOR-

 **IronPopTartMan** : kid your cleaning this up afterwards, okay?

 **Spider-Man** : of course mr.stark! 

**Mr.Jesus** : i just watched 3 wet dogs walk out of the bathroom

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : peter, steve and tess?

 **Mr.Jesus** : yep, you know it

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : pictures or it didn't happen-

 **Mr.Jesus** : already got 50-

 **SheBeSneaky** : perfect-

**Spider-Man** : mr.stark the floors are already cleaned...?

 **IronPopTartMan** : yeah?

 **Spider-Man** : didn't you ask for me to clean them?

 **IronPopTartMan** : yeah, but i had Dum-E do it, he's been wanting to do more than just clean tools and sweep for the past couple weeks, so i let him do it

 **Spider-Man** : well, if he wanted to then i suppose it's fine?

 **IronPopTartMan** : don't sweat it kid-

 **Spider-Man** : okay, thank you once again!-

 **IronPopTartMan** : welcome kid-

**Spider-Man** : i'm bringing Tess out for another walk! 

 **CaptainRighteous** : Oh no, you don't have to kid, me and Bucky walked her again earlier. It was nice, she didn't listen as much as she listens with you though.

 **Spider-Man** : yeah, i think we both got a bit attached to each other, sorry

 **CaptainRighteous** : Don't be sorry Peter

 **Spider-Man** : sorry

 **Spider-Man** : wait no shoot-

 **Mr.Jesus** : you had one job-

 **Spider-Man** : oops?

 **MischievousSnek** : unbelievable

**Spider-Man** : i don't know how to thank you enough mr.stark, you have no clue how much this means to me

 **IronPopTartMan** : you can than me by taking good care of her, okay? 

 **Spider-Man** : you can count on me mr.stark! 

 **IronPopTartMan** : i know i can count on you kid

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! It was supposed to revolve mainly around the new addition to the family, none other than Tess! =D 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one, and PLEASE leave a comment! I adore reading and replying to them! =D
> 
> Also some people were confused as to why Gwen was included and this and wondering if this was The Amazing Spider-Man, Spider-Man, or Home-Coming Spider-Man. 
> 
> It very much is Home-Coming Spider-Man, so don't worry about that! It's just that, we haven't had an origin story for our Tom Holland Peter Parker, so I decided to add my own twist to and an include Gwen in this, which means the whole Harry Osborn/Lizard thing DID happen. Although because of their age I'm wondering on making them lovers or just really close friends, but I'll decide when the time comes =3
> 
> I might also add Otto into this but under completely different context, but I'll see how I sort out the timeline and all, right now let's just focus on some people fluff-
> 
> I have allot of idea's (which my friends helped me with) for future Chapters/Parts! 
> 
> So look forward to that in the future! Anyways, see you guys soon! =D


End file.
